


Electrochemistry

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Fem!Hux, Femslash, Filled Prompt, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Kylo, fem!kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Lightening on her lips, currents race down her throat, electricity under her skin.





	

“Are you done down there, yet?” 

 

Clipped and accented words interrupted Kylo’s focus. Her eyes opened for a moment, mouth moving away from the slick cunt she was pressed against. Her tongue licked over her lips before she crawled up from her position, prostrated on her stomach between the other woman’s legs. Kylo rested her chin on Hux’s stomach, looking at her with a small smile. 

 

“You’ve had two orgasms already. I was going to give you a third, unless that’s not what you prefer tonight, ma’am.” While the words were respectful as always, her tone was not. She was pressing, a bit more mischievous today than usual. The arch of a light eyebrow was enough for her to know that Hux had noticed. “Perhaps you want to retire early.” Her lover already looked lazy and a bit blissed out, but there was still a tightness in her shoulders that said one more release would help her sleep more. 

 

Hux shifted a bit, reaching down to brush a few gentle fingers through the tangle of dark hair atop Kylo’s head. It was long, curled, beautiful when combed out and taken care of. Right now, it was just a bit unkempt from being kept in a bun under a helmet all day. “Are your nails trimmed?” she asked, to which Kylo gave a nod. “Alright, finger me. And then we’ll go to bed.”

 

“You’re demanding,” Kylo whispered, beginning to slide back down to her earlier position. The fingers tightening in her hair, jerking on the strands, was unexpected. She winced, then turned curious eyes up to her lover. “Ma’am?” she asked, wanting clarification for the painful pull. 

 

“You’re disrespectful,” Hux mocked, sitting up a bit straighter. Her hand relaxed, then fell away entirely. “You know what? I want something a little more tonight. I bought a new toy on our last fuel stop that I haven’t had the time to use. But it’s been a slow day as far as the paperwork goes, right? I’m not too exhausted. You’re not due for another off-ship mission for awhile. Let’s have some fun. What do you say?” 

 

Kylo felt a bit of excitement pooling in her gut. Hux’s version of “fun” was generally something more extreme than what her imagination could ever come up with. Kylo would have never considered flogging if it weren’t for her more experienced lover. She let her head fall to the mattress as Hux stood up. Kylo rolled to the side and watched the lithe body move across the room to the closet on the other side. Hux moved like an angel, all pale and long limbs, perfect figure, tiny hips. Kylo could get herself off just staring at the goddess of a woman sometimes. 

 

The closet, opened by her thumb pressed to the touchpad, revealed the row of perfectly hung up uniforms, several pairs of boots perfectly situated in the corner, as well as some civilian attire for the rare shore leaves they took. Hux bent to the other corner, tugging out the large, black chest that housed their toys: riding crops, floggers, rope, handcuffs, dildos, vibrators. Everything that Hux’s imagination could come up with. 

 

“What are we doing tonight?” Kylo asked, sitting up and crossing her legs under her. She shook her hair out, then propped her elbows up on her knees so that she could rest her chin in her hands. “Binders?” 

 

“No, I told you that I had a new toy. Don’t you ever listen?” Hux shot an annoyed look over her shoulder before bending down to unlock the chest, which gave Kylo a beautiful view of her ass. Just like the touchpad on the closet door, this also responded to thumbprint signature and soon the lid was opened. “Though...I suppose that binders wouldn’t get in the way...if you want to use them.” She stood up straight suddenly, twisting around and holding out her hand. The binders were balanced by the rings on two of her fingers. A smirk was on her lips, rare. Well, at least Kylo knew she was enjoying herself now. 

 

“You know how much I love to be restrained,” Kylo said, deadpanning a bit. She let her eyes travel up to the ceiling, a sigh escaping her lips. “I’m feeling a little restless right now. Maybe it’d be for the best, you know?” Arms went above her head, and she stretched up to the ceiling, popping her back in a few places. “Hmm, feels good.” 

 

Hux turned around and paced over. Kylo’s eyes met with hers for a moment, then traveled down to her perky breasts. She hadn’t gotten to play with those in awhile. Didn’t think she would be getting the opportunity tonight either. A finger on her chin made her look back up again. “I’m sorry. Just checking out the goods,” she said, which earned a small pop to the back of her head. Kylo laughed openly at that, then shook her head slightly. “Right, sorry. I apologize, ma’am.” 

 

“I’m sure you’re very remorseful,” Hux said, dryly. “Now lay down on your back, arms above your head. I’m going to connect you to the headboard. Go on. Hurry, hurry.” Kylo scurried back to obey. She moved a few pillows away from the head of the bed, then laid where they had just been. Her arms went slid above her, palms up to the ceiling. A moment later, long fingers linked around one wrist, lifting it. The cool metal of the binders pressed around, tight but nice at the same time. A moment later, the other wrist was caged as well. Kylo gave an experimental tug, trying to determine her leeway. “No using the Force to get out of those, or I’m going to whip you fifty times, understand?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kylo said, her voice becoming a bit more subdued. She could feel herself drifting into the normal role. Something about those cuffs, the authoritarian tone of Hux’s voice, the promise of something great happening: it all coalesced to create the perfect atmosphere for her submission. 

 

“Good girl.” A hand slid down her chest slowly, moving between her breasts and down her stomach. Her hips jerked up slightly, and the hand was immediately taken away. “Oh, I forgot. You’ve been going down on me for awhile, haven’t you? You’re probably already all wet for me, aren’t you? I forget how desperate you can get just from having your face buried in my cunt.” An exploratory finger suddenly moved to stroke Kylo’s labia folds, pressing into the wetness that was, in fact, there. A whine escaped the woman, hips jerking up a few times. “Oh, just as I thought. You’re probably already desperate, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kylo whispered back, her eyes closing for a moment. She squirmed as that finger moved up and down a few times, then slowly circled her clit. Kylo was sensitive there, and Hux knew it. Was using it against her, apparently. “Oh, please, ma’am. Please? I’ll take whatever you want to give me…” 

 

“Shh, quiet down. I’m not going to make you beg tonight. That’s just a little too much, huh?” Her hand removed again, Hux turned and sauntered back over to the chest, bending over to start digging through it once again. Kylo turned her head once more, examining the curve of Hux’s body as she pulled something from inside. 

 

Kylo’s eyes widened when she caught sight of the dildo in Hux’s hand. It was long. That was her first thought. Long, made of some type of shiny metal with a black handle. There was a wire that ran from the handle to a small black box which she held in the other hand. With no clue what either of the those things were, Kylo gave a short squirm, a gush of excitement. “Oh, oh, my…” 

 

Hux’s steps back to the bed where infuriatingly slow. She settled down on the bed by Kylo’s hip, setting the box down on her stomach. “This is called an electronic stimulation device. It’s used to provide pleasure through...well, obviously stimulated by electricity. The basic principle is easy to understand. I think it’s what a whiny little bitch like you deserves.” Her eyebrow lifted up for a brief moment, then she reached over to dig the lube from their nightstand drawer. 

 

“What’s it gonna feel like?” she asked, eyes a bit wider as she examined the long dildo up closer now. It was smooth, but there were small dips and ridges that she just knew would feel amazing inside her. 

 

Hux paused, looking at her for a moment. “Well, I can’t speak from experience, because it’s never been used on me before. But from what I understand, it’s very much like vibration, just more concentrated and powerful. If we work up to a higher setting tonight, then it can cause muscle contractions, and some fairly intense orgasms. Of course, this is your first time, so we won’t work up to anything too extreme. Probably.” 

 

Kylo nodded slightly, then bit her tongue as she waited for Hux to do something. When the woman didn’t move again, she let out a disgruntled rumble from the back of her throat. “You’ve sold it really well, please, ma’am. I want this. I’m not afraid. I trust you. Please...put that thing in my pussy. Please?” 

 

“I told you that you weren’t going to have to beg tonight,” Hux reminded her, smiling softly. It was a rare expression, one of fondness that was never normally expressed. It was truly a surprise to see it now in their current situation. Perhaps Hux wasn’t in as foul a mood as she would have Kylo believe. “Just let me get some lube on it first, before I go ramming it inside of you, huh? What do you take me for? A barbarian?” The smile faded, back to a more cold, professional demeanor as she uncapped the bottle and got some of the lube onto her palm. Kylo squirmed again as she watched a smooth and capable hand smoothing the lube onto the length of the dildo. 

 

“If you like this, there are several other toys out there similar to it, that offer the same type of stimulation to different areas. We could certainly look into them. If not,” Hux paused, shrugging slim shoulders. “Well, we’re just have to find something else then.” 

 

“This is all very fascinating,” Kylo said dryly, a bit of her attitude slipping back in as Hux seemed to decide to take her sweet time with it. “But can we have this talk a little later, please?” 

 

“Don’t make me smack you for your attitude,” Hux warned, though there was no threat to her voice. Kylo could already tell there would be none of that. This electric stimulation thing was as much for Hux as it was for Kylo. And, well, these were the best sort of nights. Hux wasn’t much of a giver, unless she was receiving something in return as well. 

 

However her attitude was construed by the other, Hux did decide to speed the process along a little bit. She stood up, then crawled onto the bed to sit at the foot of the bed. “Spread your legs, pull them up. I want to see your pretty pussy all nice and exposed for me.” Hux cooed softly when Kylo did as she was asked with a slightly twisted facial expression. “Oh, wipe that sour look off your face.” Hux reached forward and grabbed the black box, setting it on the bed in front of her. 

 

Kylo tilted her head up as far as she could to make sure she got a pretty good view of what was going on. She felt fingers pressing against her cunt again, then one slipping in past her labia to slide into her entrance. She was already wet and fairly loose, just from the mere suggestion of what was going to happen. Kylo’s head fell back, a moan escaping her throat as she tried not to jerk her hips up too hard. 

 

The finger inside her was more testing, experimental, checking her. It slipped in, moved and prodded teasingly, in a way that couldn’t bring about any true pleasure, just a sort of build-up. “Oh, please, please, please…” Kylo bit her lip hard, not wanting to sound so desperate already. They had barely started. It would be pathetic to break into begging now. “Please, you know what I need. Please, ma’am?” 

 

“Yes, yes, I  _ know _ , Kylo. And you’ll get it.” A sigh, exasperated. “The next time I get a night free like this, I’m going to teach you some patience. Obviously my previous lessons haven’t stuck.” She punctuated the last word by twisting her finger, then pressing her thumb to her clit. Rubbing in small circles, her finger massaged her inner walls gently. 

 

Kylo arched upwards, her legs falling back down. Heels digging into the mattress, she let out a high pitched whine at the treatment to her sensitive clit. Hux knew the reaction that she would get, had done this on purpose. The thumb moved away, leaving only that finger still exploring slow and deep within her. 

 

“Put your legs back up.” 

 

Kylo immediately complied, breathing a little bit harder now. Hux was always so calm when receiving. She could get bossy and bratty, but she barely ever lost her cool. Even her climaxes were calmer than Kylo’s, which was entirely unfair. Another finger slipping in drew Kylo from her thoughts, and she whined softly in response. “Feels good,” she said, finally. Pleasure was starting to pick up as Hux developed an actual rhythm. 

 

And then it all abruptly ended as Hux removed her fingers suddenly. Kylo whined at the lack of anything inside her before she felt the cool tip of that device pressing against her entrance. Lifting her head again, she tried to peer down to see what was happening. Her eyes met Hux’s, the natural shades of green and hazel standing out in the slightly dim lighting the room was sitting at. Beautiful. 

 

The dildo slid in, and Kylo’s toes curled at the sensation of the slicked device sinking into her. “Oh, oh, yes, fuck,” she whispered, letting her head fall back against the mattress. The moment of tenseness passed, her arms going slack above her, legs barely managing to stay in place. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but this just felt good. Felt full. Like a normal dildo. Licking her lips, Kylo spread her legs a bit further as Hux begin to twist and move the device inside her. “General,” she whispered, a title she only used when their scenes were going well. A pleased hum was the only response. 

 

“Do you like this?” Hux asked a few moments later. “I think it’s time to turn on a bit of electricity, hmm?” Kylo could just imagine the expression on her face; she didn’t need to look at her to know the woman was smirking. However, she did lift up her head to see what she did to make this supposed electrical stimulation start. It was all about that box apparently. Hux was using her free hand to press some buttons on it or something. 

 

And then she felt it. A slight tingle starting inside her. Her nerves went alight with feeling, similar almost to being tickled by something. Except it was deeper, more concrete. Her eyes went wide at the feeling, words choked off as her mouth went agape. For a moment, she was entirely silent. A hand came to rest gently on her thigh, petting her carefully. The toy slid a little deeper, and she finally let out a small noise of pleasure. 

 

“Feels so good,” she muttered, closing her eyes. Toes curling, nails digging into her palms, hips moving slightly, Kylo was beginning to bliss out from the pleasure. It was all so, so much. But so good at the same time. She’d never felt pleasure exactly like this before. And it was mind-numbingly good. 

 

“Do you want me to turn it up a little bit?” 

 

“Yes, please,” she whispered, moving her head to the side a bit. Her cheek rested against her arm, breaths starting to come in short pants. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and down the front of her chest. She didn’t bother to look this time, just let out a surprised shout when the feeling increased. The tingle was turning into a thrillingly constant overstimulation of her nerves. She felt lighter, yet also grounded somehow. “Fuck, I’m going to come soon!” 

 

“Don’t,” Hux said, rather cruely. “Hold it off for a little while. It’ll be worth it.” The toy begin to move faster, guided by Hux’s hand. Each movement brought that sensation deeper into her in a slightly different way. “I’m going to increase the power again. Can you take more?” 

 

Kylo nodded her head, biting her lip hard. It was taking everything in her to stave off the coming orgasm, muscles taut and body tense. “Yes, please give me more, General!” 

 

The feeling increased again, and Kylo lost it. Her back arched high off the mattress, hands jerking forward and being caught by the binders digging into her wrists and heels digging down into the mattress. “Can’t hold it back anymore, General. I’m coming!” Hips jerking in time with the thrusts of the dildo, a throbbing traveling through her nerves as the muscles contracted around the toy. Kylo crested, orgasm coursing through her body. As the last waves went through her, the sensation turned down slowly, then suddenly stopped altogether. The dildo was removed as her body went soft against the mattress. 

 

It took her a fogged up moment to realize that she’d just come without permission, eyes already starting to get heavy. There was no way she was getting through a round of anything else tonight. A few apologies came to her lips as she tried to force a few words out. Instead, she found a kiss placed to her cheek, a hand running through her hair. Kylo hadn’t even realized that Hux had shifted to lean over her like this. “I’m going to go get the key to the binders, alright?” She nodded sluggishly in reply. Her arms were feeling a bit sore from being in that position for so long. 

 

The bed shifted as Hux stood up, and Kylo turned her head to the other side in order to watch her. The dildo and connected box were placed on the side table, and she reached into the chest to retrieve a set of silver keys. All of those went to different toys inside the chest, but all Kylo really cared about was the one that would release her wrists. She closed her eyes, listening to the clinks of the key sliding into the locking mechanism and releasing her. 

 

Arms fell heavily to the mattress, eyes closed, legs still splayed out, Kylo looked a mess. Her muscles felt a bit sore, but only in the way that really good sex could make them feel. A kiss was placed to her forehead, and she shook her head a bit. “I came without permission,” she said, finally managing to speak. 

 

“Yes,” Hux said, an almost humorous tone in her voice. That was odd. She’d usually be angrier. “It was new, Ren. We’ve never done this before. You held out incredibly well, and I pushed you a little too hard. It’s not your fault. Besides, I did just tell you to hold out until I’d turned up the power, didn’t I?” 

 

“So you’re not mad?” This was an important question. Kylo just wanted to be a good lover. She didn’t have the type of experience that Hux did, wasn’t as good at things as Hux was. But she still wanted the other to feel as good as she did, if not better. 

 

“No. I’m not mad.” Another brush of lips against her forehead, made Kylo open her eyes. “There’s those beautiful eyes. Look at me, love. This isn’t about getting angry or not. It’s about both of us enjoying this as best as we can. You know that. We talked about this. Stop worrying so much. I have told you that I love you, right?” 

 

Kylo nodded, then shifted a bit so that she was laying on her side. Holding her arms out, she silently demanded the woman come and snuggle with her. Hux didn’t disappoint, setting everything down on the side table before she slipped onto the bed and into Kylo’s arms. 

 

“Do I need to put some lotion or anything on your wrists?” 

 

Shaking her head stubbornly, Kylo laid her head down on the woman’s shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. “I love you, too,” she said, feeling fingers brush through her hair. They snagged on tangles a few times, but she was too far gone to care so much. She was fading, falling asleep, mind shutting down. 

  
The intensity of their relationship was always an enigma to Kylo. The way Hux had gone from spitting vitriol, mind spewing hatred, to someone who would hum a sort of lullaby over her as she came down from the blissful, orgasmic high that Hux had caused, was baffling. Kylo couldn’t explain it, and she was sure that Hux would never be able to explain it either. Even to herself. Their love may not have made any logical sense, but it was the only thing they had. Everything else was simply dust. 

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt from kyluxhardkinks: 
> 
> fem!kylux with electro stimulation?? preferably with sub!Kylo


End file.
